


Небарианская Гипотеза

by Lala_Sara



Category: Farscape
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это должна была быть эпичная вещь, с небари, пытающимися превратить вселенную в Единый Разум, со Скорпи и Чианой под прикрытием и так далее, но быстро застряла, извиняюсь.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это должна была быть эпичная вещь, с небари, пытающимися превратить вселенную в Единый Разум, со Скорпи и Чианой под прикрытием и так далее, но быстро застряла, извиняюсь.

Командор Микло Брака стоял перед постелью комманданта Меле-Он Грейзы и старался не смотреть на неё. Что было весьма сложно. И недавний эпизод с её деллосской железой был тому виной. Знакомый запах масла хеппел и сейчас стоял в помещении, но к нему примешался запах гниения. Деллосские наложницы живут недолго - железа, которую они себе имплантируют, съедает их заживо. Брака мысленно фыркнул. Грейза сама выбрала себе такой путь, хочешь жульничать – будь готов к последствиям. Ему нисколько не было жаль умирающую. Каждый заслуживает того, что заслуживает. Но что-то влекло его взгляд вниз как магнитом. Какое-то нездоровое любопытство. То самое, которое всегда заставляло его пересиливать своё отвращение. Отвращение ко всему искаженному, внушаемое многими поколениями миротворческого воспитания. Чистота крови, естественное здоровье, безусловная сила. Здесь, на этом ложе, не было ничего из вышеперечисленного. Грэйза была наполовину небари, её жизнь в данный момент, как и жизнь ещё не рожденного дитя, поддерживали машины, сила её крылась в искусственно вживленном органе, который её и убивал.

\- Капитан, - позвала она его слабым голосом.

\- Командор, - механически поправил её он.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулась она. Брака сморщил нос. Неважно для кого? Он получил это звание вместе с зарядом бластера в ногу. – Брака, ты знаешь, зачем я позвала тебя?

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он надеялся, что, выйдя из-под её непосредственного подчинения, исчезнет из её памяти навсегда. Но нет, на смертном одре она его вспомнила. И ничего хорошего от этого он не ожидал.

\- Нет, коммандант.

\- Мой ребенок… Дело в ребенке. Я умираю. Родственников у меня нет. Я не хочу, чтобы его отдали в приют. Я прекрасно знаю, что такое приют миротворцев для полукровки. Я сама там выросла.

Да, - подумал Микло. – родственников нет, а Марика, отца ребенка, ты убила. По крайней мере, ходили такие слухи. Видимо, теперь при ней не было такого исполнительного служаки как сам Брака, чтобы останавливать слухи, кружащие вокруг неё, как мухи вокруг тухлого куска мяса, которым она на данный момент, собственно, и была. Брака с гордостью подумал, что о том, что произошло на Арнеске, до сих пор говорить побаиваются даже те, кто видел это собственными глазами. Его губы скривились в легкой усмешке.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я подобрал ему приемную семью?

\- Я хочу, Брака… - она прикрыла глаза и замолчала.

\- Мэм?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ребенка вырастил ты.

Ему как будто воткнули гвоздь между глаз.

\- Я? Но почему?..

\- И Скорпиус.

Скорпи – это уже куда не шло, Брака слегка успокоился. Она просто хочет отдать ребенка Скорпи, зная, что он не даст в обиду ребенка-полукровку. Пусть и дитя той, которая пыталась его убить. Скорпи выше подобной мелочности. Вполне возможно, что до неё также уже дошли слухи о том, что он подумывал о том, чтобы усыновить подобного ребенка.

\- Я передам ему вашу просьбу.

\- Нет, ты не понял. Ребенка я отдаю тебе. А потом уже Скорпиусу. Раз уж вы с ним… неразлучны, - она старательно гнусно ухмыльнулась, хотя это далось ей с трудом.

\- Откуда? - не смог он сдержать не самый умный в данной ситуации вопрос.

\- Иначе как бы ты устоял перед моей железой? Ты не принимал никаких препаратов, как Крайтон… а, да, я узнала, в чем состоял его секрет – в соке маленькой местной твари. Он нейтрализовал моё масло хеппел. В чем же заключался твой секрет, Брака?

Микло выдохнул. Он очень четко помнил весь разговор со Скорпи перед тем, как Грейза того сместила. Обеспокоенный слухами об «оружии», которое она использует, Брака спросил, что ему делать, если, что значит если, *когда* она воспользуется им против него, них. Скорпи очень спокойно и как бы между делом сказал – Не беспокойся об этом. И Микло перестал об этом беспокоиться. До тех пор, пока Грейза и правда не накормила его этой своей отравой. В чём был секрет? Ни в чём. Он был полностью под её властью, он до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал это. Почему он тут же не признался ей в том, что он заодно со Скорпи? Что он, если потребуется, отдаст за него свою жизнь? Что ему было мучительно больно видеть его унижение, а уж тем более смертельно обидно, что ему пришлось принимать в этом непосредственное участие? Потому что в тот момент это было не так. В тот момент он отдал бы жизнь за неё. Секрет был прост. Психология. Банальная психология, - объяснил ему Скорпи намного позже. Действие масла кратковременное, и Брака имел возможность самостоятельно действовать все остальное время, а отсутствие правильных вопросов давало отсутствие правильных ответов. Если бы Грейза прямо спросила – что вы со Скорпи задумали? – он бы раскололся. Он бы с радостью рассказал ей обо всех их планах. Но ему и в голову не приходило рассказывать это самому – в те моменты это было настолько несущественно по сравнению с тем, что он ощущал, что он об этом не помнил.

\- У меня большая железа, - устало ухмыльнулась она, не дождавшись ответа – а что он мог ей ответить? – А у Скорпи ещё больше. Только… Передай ему, чтобы был осторожен – чем больше железа, тем быстрей она тебя сожрёт, - она хрипло рассмеялась.

Браку передернуло. Несмотря на то, что правда в данном случае была куда банальней, догадка Грейзы, вернее её ассоциация, была ему понятна, хоть и неприятна. Но если Грейза свою железу имплантировала, Скорпи свою получил при рождении. И, вполне возможно, его организм к ней был гораздо более приспособлен. Его железа, которая вместо масла хеппел вырабатывала не менее притягательную, но и не менее разрушительную силу. Брака не был одарен поэтически, поэтому не мог дать этой силе определение. Но он оказался полностью подчинен ей, сам не заметив как.

\- Вы создали меня, - признался он Скорпиусу, чтобы объяснить свой выбор, когда он встал перед ним – остаться верным Скорпи или подчиниться Грейзе. Ещё год-два назад его выбор был бы очевидным, и его характеристика в главном штабе всё ещё не носила изменений, которые произошли с ним рядом со Скорпи. Что и позволило им так легко обмануть комманданта.

\- Нет, - возразил Скорпиус, - это ты создал меня.

Именно тогда Микло сломался окончательно. Окунулся с головой и забыл дышать.

\- Так как? Ты возьмёшь моего ребенка? – выдернула его Грейза из воспоминаний.

\- Я… Я подумаю.

\- Думай быстро. У меня не осталось времени. Родов я не перенесу.

Почему я? – думал он всю дорогу до дома. Почему ему нужно принимать решение? Впрочем, ему не нужно. Раз Грейза согласилась на присутствие Скорпи, решение он отдаст ему. Как делал это сотни раз. Это просто. Это проще всего. Скорпи говорит – ты делаешь. Его передернуло. Узнай Скорпиус его мысли, дал бы ему по голове. Новый трюк, которому хочет научить его его любимый командир. Мыслить самостоятельно. Задавать вопросы. Принимать решения. Начнем с простого, с вопросов. Почему я?

 

\- Микло, скажи мне честно, только честно, не пытайся выглядеть лучше, чем ты есть, ты же знаешь, я этого не люблю больше, чем все остальные твои недостатки. Скажи честно – когда ты был под подчинением Грейзы, ты с ней переспал?

\- Нет! Я же уже говорил.

\- Ладно, ладно, я тебе верю. Но ты говорил о том, что многое не помнишь?

\- Да, у меня были провалы в памяти, но мы уже выяснили, что это было связано с тем, что Грейза связывалась со своим скризом через меня. Слизь у меня на лбу никак не может быть связана с сексом… То есть… - Брака помотал головой, пытаясь развеять ментальную иллюстрацию того, как слизь могла оказаться у него на лбу при помощи секса, а заодно озорную многообещающую улыбочку, которой одарил его Скорпи при этой фразе. – Я имею в виду, даже масло хеппел не вызывает провалов в памяти, к тому же я точно могу сказать, что мой член не побывал нигде, где ему не следовало быть, иначе он бы мне об этом сообщил… Если ты понимаешь, о чем я… Если Грейза думала, что таким примитивным способом сможет меня одурачить, то она плохо понимает ту связь, которая существует у мужчины с его естеством, и…

\- Ладно, Микло, хватит, твои упражнения в красноречии довели тебя до признания в том, что ты разговариваешь со своим собственным членом. Оставим это до лучших времен, сейчас у нас есть проблемы, на которых и стоит сосредоточиться. Значит, ты полностью уверен, что это не твой ребенок?

\- Абсолютно.

\- Тогда вопрос «почему» остается в силе.

\- Если бы всё было так просто, я бы у тебя и не спрашивал.

\- Хорошо, предположим, она всё-таки хочет отдать ребенка мне, но стесняется – может же женщина стесняться своих неразделенных чувств. Как тебе такой ответ?

\- Об этом я и думал.

\- И этот ответ вызывает у тебя такое же отторжение?

\- Этот ответ более похож на правду, но…

\- Тебе всё-таки показалось, что это не совсем так, да?

\- Да.

\- Тогда нам только остается ждать, когда ответ сам придет к нам в руки, как и было обещано.

\- Но решение нужно принять сейчас, не зная ответа.

\- А для решения тебе обязательно знать ответ?

Брака задумался. Изменил бы ответ его решение? Если бы оно у него было?

\- Возможно, нет.

\- И каково будет твое решение?

\- Как будто это так просто… - проворчал Брака.

\- Сообщишь, когда надумаешь, - Скорпи собрался уйти, оставив его наедине со своей нерешительностью и быстро остывающим поцелуем.

\- Мне нужно знать твое мнение, - остановил его Микло.

Скорпиус подумал, а потом медленно и очень твердо покачал головой:

\- Нет. Я знаю, что моё мнение повлияет на тебя, так или иначе.

Но на самом деле Брака уже принял решение, просто ему не хватало аргументов «за». Это не был его ребенок, вопрос «почему» мог скрывать в себе опасность, всё это были аргументы «против». И ни одного «за». Кроме того, что если он не возьмет этого ребенка, того ожидает не лучшее будущее. Но кто сказал, что с ним, Бракой, его будущее будет лучше? Только потому, что матери лучше знать? Возможно… Грейза, какой бы стервой она не была, всё-таки была матерью. Хотя Микло смутно представлял себе, что это такое. Он, как и большинство миротворцев, был воспитан в приюте. Единственная мать, которую он знал, была матерью Скорпиуса. Рилани Джима Деллос. Сошла с ума при зачатии Скорпи, умерла при его родах. Это всё, что он знал о матерях. Но он точно знал, что будь у Рилани выбор, она не оставила бы Скорпиуса там, где он вынужден был вырасти.

 - Мы назовем малышку Рилани, - сообщил он Скорпи через час.


	2. Chapter 2

Скорпи заказал анализ ДНК новорожденной сразу после смерти Меле-Он. Кандидатов на отцовство было трое. Марик, Брака и Крайтон. С каждым он связывал какую-то теорию. То, что ребенок не от Марика, он заподозрил, узнав, как тот умер. Грейза не стала бы убивать отца своего ребенка, а Марик был достаточно наивен, чтобы проглотить поддельные результаты. Он вообще был слишком наивен, в результате чего Грейза и прожила лишние полцикла, чтобы успеть доносить ребенка.

Насчет Браки он просто надеялся. Он не подвергал сомнению его слова, он просто надеялся, что, может, Грейза и правда изнасиловала его там где-нибудь втихушку, уж он не знал по каким причинам. Это было неправдоподобно и, мало того, смехотворно, но ему доставляла удовольствие мысль растить ребенка именно Браки. Глупо и донельзя сентиментально, но на всякий случай он включил в кандидаты и его, хотя надежда была очень призрачной.

Насчет Джона Крайтона он и не сомневался. И когда ему принесли результаты, он только слабо ухмыльнулся. Это было очевидно. Непонятно было только то, почему Меле-Он решила отдать ребенка ему. Впрочем… Разве она не была права? Разве материнский инстинкт её подвел?

Вопросом оставалось, что сказать Микло. Впрочем… Возможно, говорить ничего не придется.

\- Крайтон? – Брака вошел, помахивая результатами анализа. Умница, либо заказал сам, либо сделал копию с его. В любом случае умница.

\- Как видишь.

\- Ты знал?

\- Я догадывался.

Брака ещё немного попыхтел и выдал:

\- Нам нужно рассказать ему.

\- Ни в коем случае.

Микло заломил руки за спину и встал в свою любимую позу, задрав подбородок. Это означало, что решение ему не нравится, но он понимает, что у него не особо-то и спрашивают. Поза подчиненного.

\- Нет, с таким отношением мы далеко не уйдём, - вздохнул Скорпи.

Брака ещё шире расставил ноги и вперился в потолок, сжав губы.

Скорпиус подошёл к командору, взял его плечи в свои руки и мягко, но крепко сжал. Объяснить ситуацию не представлялось возможным, поэтому выбор у него был невелик – либо позволить Браке всё испортить, либо нет.

\- У Джона своя семья. Подумай об Айрин. Ладно, она девушка понимающая, она простит. Но что она будет делать с ребенком? В результате он не будет нашим, но и не станет их. Я не приказываю, - Скорпи сделал существенное ударение на этой фразе. – Но прежде чем сделать, подумай о последствиях. Очень серьезно подумай. Думаю, когда ребенок подрастет, правду можно будет открыть, но не сейчас.

С удовлетворением Скорпи заметил, как плечевые мышцы Браки обмякли, а взгляд опустился.

\- Да… Наверное… Ты прав. Как всегда.

Подобный ответ заслуживал поощрения. Он жарко задышал Микло в ухо:

\- Вполне возможно, Джон сам догадается, дадим ему этот шанс.

Но тело командора так и осталось почти каменным. Ведь данная ситуация означала, что Джон Крайтон никогда не уйдет из их жизни. А это не могло радовать Браку.

Когда Джон забыл всё о червоточинах, а все, включая самого Скорпиуса, ужаснулись оружием черных дыр, Скорпи был опустошен. Непросто терять одержимость. Несмотря на то, что всё кончилось более чем хорошо, чего-то во всём этом не хватало. С опозданием Скорпи подумал, что, помимо оружия, червоточина может быть полна других чудесных применений, и пустота сменилась неудовлетворенностью, ноль на минус. А потом, когда уже всё могло зажить и зарубцеваться, появился этот ребенок. Возможность. Возможность узнать секрет червоточин. Снова. Было уже погасший огонь разгорелся снова.

\- Мне всё равно это не нравится, - помотал головой Брака. – У меня нехорошее предчувствие. Когда что-то касается Джона Крайтона, у меня всегда нехорошее предчувствие.

\- Это условный рефлекс, - усмехнулся Скорпи. – Нам показывают Крайтона, у нас течет слюна.

\- Это у тебя течет слюна, - проворчал Микло. – У меня обычно текут другие жидкости, кровь, пот и слёзы.

\- На самом деле я очень разочарован, - решил попробовать смягчить удар Скорпиус. – Я надеялся, что это твой ребенок. Я бы очень хотел… - Скорпи подумал, не перегибает ли он палку, но всё же сказал. – Чтобы у нас был общий ребенок. Я с самого начала хотел именно этого.

\- Поэтому ты тут же удочерил это маленькое чудовище, Эм-Ли? Чтобы показать мне, чего ты хочешь? – хихикнул Брака. – Забавный способ ухаживания.

\- А главное безотказный, - подмигнул Скорпи. - Кстати, её так и не нашли?

\- Нет, след затерялся где-то в неисследованных территориях, мы потеряли её на сто седьмом трупе.

\- Очень голодный ребенок. Почему никто не догадался кормить её кальциевыми таблетками?

\- Потому что никто не успевал понять, чего ей надо. Редко встретишь существо, которое питается исключительно костями. Мало того, ещё и глупое существо, сама не догадалась про таблетки.

\- Она выросла в лесу, будь снисходителен, Микло.

Они ещё немного нервно посмеялись. Первый шаг был сделан, и не стоило продолжать игру сейчас. Чего у Скорпи было не отнять, так это осторожности и терпения. И упорства. Вернее сказать, упрямства. Если он чего-то хотел… Он этого рано или поздно добивался. Он с гордостью посмотрел на одно из своих любимых достижений и улыбнулся сам себе.

 

Наутро он начал учиться обходиться без термокостюма. Года через три он с легкостью представлял себя где-нибудь на пляже в одних плавках. Загореть ему, конечно, не грозило, но иметь возможность не окочуриться под каким-нибудь жарким солнцем его очаровывала. Ещё больше его очаровывала перспектива когда-нибудь снять не только термокостюм, но и термомаску, хотя это он считал практически недостижимым – его череп был мало приспособлен к чужим взглядам, учитывая охладитель.

Когда Катоя упрекнул его в том, что он не желает довести до конца своё обучение, Скорпи проанализировал своё нежелание избавляться именно от этой своей слабости и постановил, что единственное, что его удерживало от этого – желание казаться крутым. Костюм его делал. Это миротворческое воспитание. «Черная кожа – это круто» – гласят их постеры. Форма даёт ощущение силы и власти. Обычная фашистская чушь. Пора это искоренять. Вместе со всем остальным. Недавно, став чем-то вроде адмирала (звание он к себе так и не приклеил, всегда пытаясь быть в стороне хотя бы от этой дурной миротворческой привычки), он начал масштабные изменения. Миротворцы должны вспомнить, кто они такие, какими эйделонцы создали их. В них должны проснуться старые забытые понятия. Следовало срезать все мозоли, все отмершие ткани, мешающие новому и хорошо забытому старому процветать. Начали с чистки состава, продолжили созданием новых учебных программ и главное – возвращением понятия «семья». Отменили все запреты на проявление семейственности. Армия становится бездушной, когда забывает слово «мать». Армия не может защитить чьи-то семьи, если не знает, что это такое. Вторым пунктом по важности стояло упразднение политики чистоты расы. По договору со скарранами те в качестве добровольного жеста отдали сотни детей-полукровок, тех, кого они выращивали для экспериментов. И они обязались прекратить эти эксперименты впредь. Детей же предполагалось отдать на воспитание высокопоставленным семьям. Именно тем, кто возьмёт на себя ответственность быть примером семьи как таковой. Каковых добровольцев на удивление нашлось не так уж мало. В их число Скорпи внес и себя. И после появления малышки Рилани вопрос всё ещё оставался открытым – брать ли ей братика из числа скарранских сирот. Каковой он и обдумывал, сидя на мягком ковре, устилавшем теперь пол его холодильника.

Его кожа была не столь уязвима, как себацианская, но и не столь груба, как скарранская. По правде термокостюм носил ещё одну функцию - брони, так как ему в свое время было трудно смириться с тем, что от своих скарранских «родственников» он не приобрел единственную, как он считал, их полезную особенность – неуязвимость. Но и с этой слабостью ему не терпелось расстаться. После того, как Браку очередной раз ранило, он решил, что уязвимость даст ему самому ощущение реальности, равной реальности его партнера, что приведет к дальнейшему отсутствию подобных инцидентов – он будет рассчитывать ситуации так, чтобы Микло не пострадал. А чувствительность кожи, которую он в себе открыл, давала ещё один дополнительный стимул для «разоблачения».

Он поднял температуру до «комнатной» - стандартной для кораблей Миротворцев, и решил сначала посмотреть, сколько он выдержит, и насколько это уменьшит время до смены охладительной системы головы.

Через два часа вошел Брака. Скорпи улыбнулся, когда тот, не стесняясь, прошел прямо к нему и сел рядом. Сколько сил ему пришлось положить на то, чтобы Микло перестал каждый раз, завидев его за неформальным занятием, выбегать с извинениями. Даже после того, как их отношения перестали быть формальными, он то и дело норовил стыдливо потупить глаза и ретироваться.

Он приветствовал Браку рычанием в ухо.

\- Рилани привезли, - сообщил тот, с любопытством, а может и больше, оглядывая силуэт под халатом.

\- Я не могу заняться ей прямо сейчас.

\- Я сам распоряжусь и прослежу за всем, - кивнул командор.

Ну спроси, спроси, - мысленно умолял Скорпиус. – Не скажу, пока не спросишь.

\- Принимаешь воздушные ванны? Как-то здесь не слишком холодно.

\- Это потому что я хочу научиться обходиться без термокостюма, - удовлетворенный тем, что вопрос-таки был задан, откликнулся Скорпи.

\- Ты можешь?

\- Если буду упорно тренироваться, - важно кивнул он.

\- Почему сейчас?

\- Начал? Потому что у меня нет других более важных занятий. Раньше отвлекался на угрозу вселенной и так далее… А теперь, думаю, есть повод отпраздновать.

\- Пытая себя?

\- Самый то для меня способ, как считаешь?

Брака хихикнул.

\- На самом деле, - добавил Скорпи многообещающе, - если, когда всё закончишь, ты зайдёшь, чтобы поддержать меня, я буду очень благодарен.

\- В смысле, чтобы сменить тебе охладитель мозга? – скептически высказался Микло и поднялся. – Сам справишься, - прошептал он ему в ухо, наклонившись, и добавил, выходя:

\- Просто не доводи до самовыброса.

Обожаю, - простонал уже вообще-то изрядно перегревшийся Скорпи. Если бы он мог потеть, Брака бы это заметил. К сожалению, от себациан Скорпиус также не получил одну полезную в его ситуации особенность – умение потеть, таким образом охлаждаясь.

\- Обожаю, - повторил он ещё раз вслух.

 

Через пятнадцать минут Брака уже снова сидел рядом и поддерживал Скорпи. Буквально, так как, несмотря на смененный охладитель, тот чувствовал себя всё хуже.

\- Я думал, ты собираешься просто снять костюм, а не жариться на сковородке, - спросил моментом вспотевший Брака.

\- Я подумал и решил поднять на пятнадцать градусов от стандартной, на всякий случай. Иначе я смогу находиться без костюма только на кораблях, а это меня не устраивает. К тому же, если я привыкну к такой температуре, при комнатной мне будет даже несколько прохладно, - слабо улыбнулся он.

В конце концов он уронил голову на грудь Микло и попытался потерять сознание. Очнулся он от того, что в голове перестали мелькать красные пятна.

\- Ты опустил температуру?

\- Ты достиг своего предела. Думаю, если ты становишься недееспособен, это и есть предел. Я сделал что-то неправильно? – удивился Брака.

\- Нет, ты как всегда молодец, - прохрипел Скорпиус.

Попробовал бы я сказать, что да, он бы мне нос откусил, каков тон, - восхитился он про себя. – Обожаю. Окончательно перестал быть той тварью дрожащей, какой я его подобрал.

\- Завтра – на десять минут больше, - запланировал он, одеваясь.

\- Попробуй хотя бы на пять, разогнался тоже, - проворчал командор. – А теперь мигом идти смотреть на свою дочь, папаша.

\- Есть, сэр, - шутливо встал по струнке Скорпи и осклабился рядом своих неподражаемых скарранских зубов.


	3. Chapter 3

Пять циклов пролетели незаметно. Когда растишь ребенка, время всегда проносится ураганом. Только что у него резался первый зубик, а вот уже первые шаги, первое слово, которым, разумеется, было «мама», причем на себацианском. Вирусов-переводчиков они ему так пока и не ввели, поэтому учился Д’Арго одновременно двум языкам. Хотя эта самая мама его всё время и путала, пытаясь разговаривать на английском.

\- Нет, Айрин, ты не Сикозу, - повторял Джон тогда. – Тьфу, слава богу, конечно, но выучить чужой язык без погружения в языковую среду, что с вавилонской рыбкой, тьфу, вирусом практически невозможно в принципе, тебе вряд ли удастся, не мешай это сделать хотя бы ребенку.

Они жили на Мойа, последние пассажиры на борту, иногда принимая в гости старых друзей… Последний раз они всей компанией собирались на коронации Райджела. Он отвоевал трон быстро, всего за два с половиной цикла, и первым указом посвятил Мойю в почетный флагманский корабль хайнирского флота. Что давало ей право при любом кризисе звать на помощь весь этот самый флот. Это был уже второй почетный флот Мойи, если считать слезные заверения Скорпи в том, что миротворцы также будут за неё горой. Стоило совершить пару геройских поступков за практически полную безопасность сейчас, когда она особенно нужна. Крайтон не жалел даже о том, что оружием червоточины спалил по полфлота с обеих сторон бывшего конфликта, а главное сам лишился части памяти. Хорошо, личных воспоминаний это не коснулось, но он больше никогда не станет мистером Гениальность, потому что теперь даже простейшие арифметические задачки мог решать только через сильную головную боль, а любая попытка починить что-нибудь на Мойе сводилась к тупому мычанию и бестолковому тыканию инструментом. Иногда он сам себе напоминал Крайтона-неандертальца, которого сгенерировал тот зонд, в который они когда-то врезались.

И вот, когда Д’Арго исполнилось пять циклов, они решили слетать куда-нибудь в отпуск – высадиться на пару месяцев на какой-нибудь гостеприимной планетке и отпустить на это время Мойю с Пилотом, которые за эти циклы заслужили гораздо больше отдыха от назойливого существа, которое они с Айрин гордо именовали своим сыном, а Пилот «дреном фрелника, да простят меня его благородные родители, которые, на мой взгляд, не заслужили участи иметь такого отпрыска». После того, как маленький Д’Арго добрался до Пилота так сказать «вживую», это прозвище к нему прочно приросло.

Они устроились на курортной планете под названием Ностра, которую Джон тут же окрестил Коза Нострой и попытался найти там крестного отца, чем очередной раз сбил Айрин и тем более всех окружающих с толку. На Ностре были идеальные условия для всех видов отдыха, которые усиленно культивировались – население планеты жило исключительно за счет туризма. Поэтому они решили перепробовать практически всё, исключая экстрим, так как пока были не готовы надолго оставлять малыша, ибо окружающие тоже не заслуживали участи за ним присматривать.

И вот, на вторую неделю их там пребывания, они нарвались на встречу, которую Крайтон ни за что не назвал бы случайной.

Они только что перебрались из зоны умеренного климата, понравившейся Айрин – наверное, она напомнила ей комнаты отдыха на кораблях Миротворцев, - на пляжную зону, куда стремился Джон.

Скорпи не был похож на Харви из того бреда про беременную Айрин на пляже. На нём была белоснежная, а не гавайская рубашка, на голове такая же белоснежная, а не соломенная, широкополая шляпа, но самое большое отличие состояло в том, что помимо этого и таких же белоснежных парусиновых штанов на нём не было ничего. То есть вообще ничего. Он сидел в легком кресле под большим зонтиком, поэтому, когда Джон увидел Браку, он невольно подошёл очень близко, чтобы разглядеть его босса, и отступать было поздно – любопытство его подвело.

\- Скорпи… - выдохнул он, убедившись, что Брака не сменил очередной раз своё начальство. – Что с тобой? Я узнал тебя только по Браке.

\- Здравствуй и тебе, Джон, - сказал Скорпи не без волнения. Брака, не удостоив Крайтона приветствия, уставился на него настойчивым взглядом, как собака-сторож выжидает, когда нарушитель сделает лишнее движение навстречу охраняемому ею объекту.

На Скорпиусе не было даже термомаски, без которой его лицо казалось каким-то незавершенным. Черные круги охладителя смотрелись наушниками на покрытом легкими светлыми волосами черепе. Чем скарране, а заодно Скорпи слышат? – напрашивался вопрос, а также извечная задача о том, сколько у Скорпи мозгов, если принять во внимание, что охладитель занимает почти половину черепной коробки.

\- Тебе не жарко? – участливо спросил Крайтон.

\- Вообще-то да, - выдохнул Скорпиус и, дотронувшись до своего охладителя мозгов, открыл его. К удивлению Джона, Брака даже не посмотрел на своего начальника, продолжая интенсивно пялиться на Крайтона. Скорпи полминуты пытался привлечь внимание своего помощника, но, поняв, что это бесполезно, попробовал дотянуться до чемоданчика с запасными стержнями сам, но тот был слишком далеко от кресла.

\- А где же одна из твоих нянек?

\- Я их всех уволил, - ответил вместо Скорпи Брака, но не пошевелил и мускулом в направлении Скорпи или чемоданчика.

\- Брака очень ревнив, - объяснил Скорпи, падая с кресла и ползя по песку на встречу с чемоданчиком.

Джон, никогда не любивший смотреть на страдания животных, ринулся, было, на помощь, но, видимо, перешёл ту самую грань, которую сторожил Брака, так как тот перекрыл ему путь с подтверждением слов своего босса:

\- Это был типа намёк, - внушил он, закрывая командира своей широкой волосатой грудью, видневшейся из-под светлой неформенной рубашки. Крайтон капитулировал и отступил.

Когда Скорпи наконец удалось заменить половину своих стержней (вы пробовали когда-нибудь перезарядить шестизарядник, находящийся у вас в голове, да ещё и без зеркала?), подошла Айрин с Д’Арго, ведущего за ручку какую-то девочку примерно его возраста.

\- Вот, нашёл себе подружку, - откомментировала его жена поведение сына с улыбкой, но улыбка спала с её лица, когда она увидела Браку и валяющегося у его ног пыхтящего Скорпиуса.

\- А я вижу, ты нашёл себе дружка, - откомментировала она поведение мужа.

\- Поверь, я сам в шоке, - развел он руками.

\- Рилани, - позвал Брака девочку, которую привел Д’Арго, и та послушно подошла, с сожалением отпустив руку мальчика.

\- Помоги папе поменять стержни, - приказал он ей, так и не опустив взгляд на босса. – Только не обожгись.

\- Холошо, папа, - кивнула Рилани и послушно опустилась на корточки рядом с «папой». С тем из пап, который с благодарным вздохом затих на песке.

\- Два папы? Очаровательно, - только и смог выдохнуть Джон.

\- Нас обручил один из эйдалонцев, - пояснил Скорпи, когда, наконец, смог с помощью девочки вставить последний стержень. - Они заключают не только политические союзы, но и семейные.

\- Да, хорошая мысль, зачем я просила это сделать Старка? В результате мы поженились под похоронную молитву, - вставила Айрин, считая, что для светского разговора эта шутка сойдёт.

\- Надеюсь, ты не слишком шокирован? – оценивающе оглядел отвисшую челюсть Крайтона Скорпиус. – У нас с Бракой не меньше прав гордиться своим союзом и радоваться ему, чем у вас с Айрин своим. Благо, по сути, он ничем не отличается…

\- Избави меня от подробностей, - мотнул головой Джон, пытаясь отогнать мысль, *чем* союз Скорпи/Брака не отличается от их с Айрин.

\- Избавлю, если ты позволишь нашим детям поиграть вместе, - быстро поставил условие Скорпи, усаживаясь обратно в свое кресло. - Видишь, они этого хотят, и вряд ли я бы мог подстроить *это*. Признаю, этот пляж мы выбрали именно из-за присутствия на нём вас, но малыш Д’Арго нашёл Рилани без посторонней помощи. Видишь ли, не знаю, как ваш ребенок, а наш страдает одиночеством. Мы в некотором роде изгои в своем кругу, и хоть политически мы настолько выгодны, насколько в принципе можем быть, Миротворцы пока не научились быть либеральными - старые привычки искореняются долго. Но они стараются, правда стараются.

\- Она наполовину небари? – спросила Айрин.

\- На четверть. На все остальные – себацианка, - подтвердил Скорпиус.

\- Значит, она не может быть твоей.

\- Мы удочерили её, - кивнул Скорпи. Ты, полагаю, знал её почившую мать…

Через долгую минуту до Джона дошло:

\- Грейза!

\- Это та беременная коммандант, что подписывала договор о мире? Она умерла? – вспомнила Айрин.

Дьявол, - подумал Джон. – О том, что случилось на Арнеске-то она до сих пор не знает. Сложно рассказать любимой женщине, что валялся у ног другой женщины, пусть даже под влиянием масла хеппел. Хотя он не сомневался, что Айрин бы поняла.

\- Да, она не пережила родов. Малышку она завещала Браке, как…

\- Биологическому отцу? – догадался Крайтон. Это уже начинало забавлять.

Брака никак не отреагировал, его внимание было до сих пор приковано к Крайтону и границе, которую он прочертил на песке у себя в мозгу. Потрясающий телохранитель, отличная выучка, Скорпи блестяще натаскал его.

Скорпиус же только хмыкнул. Ну да, вряд ли ему доставляют удовольствие напоминания об измене Браки. Вот как бы реагировала Айрин, будь этот ребенок моим? – подумал Джон, скосив на неё глаза.

Пока взрослые решали, быть ли им вместе, дети потихоньку отошли в сторонку и уже вовсю играли, лишь изредка бросая в их сторону умоляющие взгляды, мол, только не прерывайте этот волшебный момент.

Они, взрослые, и не решились.

\- Так как?

\- Хорошо, - обреченно взглянув на увлеченных друг дружкой детей, вздохнул Джон. – Дорогая?

\- Я согласна. С такими как вы родителями малышка должно быть и правда живет как в аду, пусть развеется.

\- Весь отпуск? – хитро посмотрел Скорпи, обговаривая условия только что возникшего договора.

\- Весь отпуск, - обреченно вздохнула Айрин. Отпуск намеревался стать весьма странным – с такими-то как эти двое со-отдыхающими… После такого-то отпуска нужно будет как-нибудь развеяться…


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ты сердишься? – в сотый раз за три дня их «отпуска» спросил Скорпи, пытаясь заискивающе посмотреть ему в глаза, чему на сей раз мешало то, что Брака демонстративно лёг носом в стенку.  
Да, стоило дать ему поваляться на песочке, чтобы он это наконец понял, - ухмыльнулся про себя Микло. - Предыдущие пять циклов ворчания не дали нужного результата. Действие, вот что до него доходит, только действие… или в данном случае без-действие. Слов он не понимает. Можно пилить его часами, но у него в одно отверстие в черепе влетает, в другое вылетает. Брака вздохнул. В этой голове гуляет ветер, потому что он в ней буквально гуляет. В такие минуты Микло ненавидел Скорпиуса. Ненавидел его мерзкую ухмылочку, его нечистоплотные мысли, его отвратительную способность к выживанию, его белое, почти прозрачное тело... Только вот ненависть – это обратная сторона любви. Чтобы не любить Скорпи, нужно быть к нему равнодушным. Чего у Браки никогда не получалось.  
\- Я сам на это напросился, - вздохнул Брака.  
\- Но ты всё равно сердишься, - констатировал Скорпиус с обидой в голосе.  
\- Знаю, это нерационально и вообще… - Микло стукнулся лбом об стенку. – Фрелл…  
\- Но всё идёт хорошо. Мы почти у цели, - обида из голоса исчезла, Скорпи заговорил о деле. Дело для него было важнее всего, важнее иррациональности ревнующего супруга и собственных чувств к нему. Дело с большой буквы. Ведь вселенная без него, Скорпиуса, развалится. Раз получив подтверждение этой теории, теперь он никогда не успокоится…  
Лучше бы спросил – Может, тогда не стоит? Может, давай уедем, бросим эту затею, мир как-нибудь обойдётся без нас?  
Щаз прям.  
Пока Великий Скорпиус Победитель Цветка не даст Вселенной как следует под зад, она не раскрутится.  
\- Фрелл…  
\- Что, любимый?  
\- Ничего, дорогой. Я просто смертельно устал.  
\- Э… Микло… - через полминуты виноватой паузы пробормотал Скорпи.  
\- Да?  
\- Боюсь, завтра я не смогу пойти с вами на пляж.  
\- А я и не сказал, что я тебя пущу, если бы ты даже и захотел, - проворчал Брака. – Три дня под солнцем для тебя уже и так чересчур. А еще, пожалуй, я запихну тебя в термокостюм на ближайшие сутки.  
\- Э…  
\- А если ты не заткнёшься, то эти сутки начнутся прямо сейчас!  
Через долгую паузу, во время которой Микло почти успел заснуть, Скорпиус признался:  
\- Вообще-то у меня дела, поэтому я ненадолго улечу, но ты меня прикрой, скажи, что я и, правда, перегрелся…  
\- Обещаю, что всё это время буду носить термокостюм! – испуганно пискнул Скорпи, уворачиваясь от кулака Браки.

\- Где Носферату? Солнышко припекло?  
Брака удостоил Крайтона кивком – как в качестве приветствия, так и в качестве ответа.  
\- Миссис Крайтон сегодня тоже не будет. Аналогичная проблема. А ты сам как, солнышко не беспокоит? Можешь идти остудиться, я пригляжу за малышами сам.  
Микло отрицательно мотнул головой. Оставить Рилани с Крайтоном… Это было слишком. Слишком… очевидно.  
\- Слушай, я вот сейчас переигрываю в голове события на Арнеске, - после довольно продолжительной паузы задумчиво пробормотал Джон. Он сел в шезлонг рядом с устроившимся под зонтом Бракой и потягивал что-то из бокала, наблюдая за играющими детьми.  
Микло застонал. Только не сейчас. Пусть не сегодня, пусть ещё хоть день…  
\- Вы ведь со Скорпи разыграли весь этот спектакль, а Грейза была не в курсе, так?  
Брака выпустил воздух через зубы.  
\- Но почему вы были так уверены, что Грейза не убьет Скорпи собственноручно, что она отдаст его мне, и откуда вы знали, что я-то с ним ничего не сделаю? И в результате он будет в полном твоем распоряжении, как и планировалось…  
\- Скорпиус – хороший психолог.  
\- Да-да, а ещё он – ходячий детектор лжи, знаю. Но откуда…  
\- Он хороший психолог, если тебя не устраивает этот ответ, то ничем помочь не могу, - рявкнул Микло.  
\- Эй-эй, я же ничего такого не сказал, остынь, парень.  
\- Скажи, - осторожно начал Крайтон по новой через пару минут. – А ведь как Зигмунд Фрейд, ну, то есть, как крутой психолог, он ведь и тебя хорошо… проанализировал.  
Брака закатил глаза. Меньше всего ему надо было, чтобы ему тыкали очевидным в нос.  
\- Ладно, ладно, не кипятись. Я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто поддерживаю светскую беседу, - отступил Крайтон.  
Но Брака рано радовался. Через полчаса, когда он уже было решил, что Джон заснул, тот снова открыл свой рот.  
\- Ревнуешь. Ты ревнуешь! – выкрикнул он свое открытие с радостью. – Господи, ты его ко мне ревнуешь! – За этим нелепым заявлением последовали ещё более нелепые тычки в корпус и заверения:  
\- Да перестань ты, Скорпи весь твой с потрохами. Я и не помышлял на него покушаться, окстись, парень!  
Браку передернуло. Ревность? Нет, это называется как-то по-другому. Ревность он знал, он чувствовал её к Натире, Сикозу и каждой медицинской сестре, прикасавшейся к Скорпи. Он не мог чувствовать ревность к Крайтону. Или?..  
\- Слушай, Брака, у нас возникло какое-то взаимонедопонимание. Как бы Скорпи за мной не гонялся, чего бы ему от меня не было надо, у него нет ни единого малейшего шанса. Так что вашему браку, Брака, ничего не грозит, извини за каламбур.  
\- Мы с Айрин так не думаем, - Микло сам чуть не подавился своими словами, но они потекли густым вязким потоком, цепляясь друг за друга. – Если бы не было меня и Айрин, ты бы зарекся?  
\- Ты разговаривал с Айрин?  
\- Да, и она тоже обеспокоена вашей со Скорпиусом… связью.  
\- Если ты про Харви, то его уже нет. Вовсе.  
\- Ты в этом так уверен? А ты уверен в том, что если бы нас с Айрин не существовало, вас бы с ним ничего не связывало?  
\- Если бы да кабы… Если бы не существовало Скорпи и Айрин, ты уверен, что нас с *тобой* бы ничего не связывало? – Крайтон с шутливого тона перешел на предельно серьёзный. - Когда меня мотало по нереализованным вселенным, я наткнулся на одну весьма забавную… Ты умер у меня на руках. От рук Сикозу, которая оказалась скарранской шпионкой. Уже пугающие совпадения, да? И знаешь… по поводу твоей смерти я почувствовал что-то большее… Что-то большее, чем просто сожаления… Как тебе такое «если бы»?  
У Браки перехватило дыхание.  
\- Так что, дорогой мой капитан… или кто ты там теперь по званию, - тон голоса Крайтона снова приобрел свойственную ему легкость. – Придерживайся того, что есть. А не того, что могло бы быть. У меня есть Айрин, а у Скорпи, слава богу, есть ты. И я доволен этим положением. Смею тоже самое сказать и о тебе. Так ведь?  
Брака кивнул. Он не мог признаться Джону в том, что иногда он очень хотел, чтобы всё было по-другому. Не так, как он только что услышал, но по-другому. Возможно, его устроил бы даже вариант без него самого. Пусть тогда Скорпи был с Крайтоном, да хоть с императором Сталиком, но тогда бы его это не беспокоило. Потому что бы его не было. Наверное, это такое блаженство – не быть. Это означает – не думать.  
\- Пожалуй… я приму твоё предложение, если оно ещё в силе, - пробормотал он, поднимаясь.  
Крайтон удостоил его кивком – как в качестве ответа, так и в качестве прощания.

Придя в свой номер, он натянул на себя только верхнюю часть, так как не слишком совпадал по комплекции с его хозяином, термокостюма Скорпи (который тот, разумеется, с собой так и не взял), потому что в этом занюханном отеле холодильник был только один, и то в подвале, а он чувствовал себя так, как будто его долго жарили на медленном огне, и устроился перед портативным монитором.  
Увидев босса в термомаске, капитан Фахар подавился.  
\- Знаю, знаю, - прервал его Брака. - Мы скоро вовсе поменяемся местами, бла-бла-бла. Избавь меня от этого дрена и просто скажи мне, где он.  
\- Вообще-то, сэр, у нас небольшая проблема…  
\- Что?  
\- На сей раз он и вправду хочет от нас уйти, сэр.  
\- Что только подтверждает мои подозрения.  
\- Да, но…  
\- Капитан, вы либо хорошенько постараетесь сейчас, либо, когда он вернётся, будете проводить реверсивную слежку в одиночестве и в максимально сжатые сроки. Мне нужны результаты.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
\- И пусть он думает, что оторвался. Обычный двойной маневр, не мне вас учить.  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
\- Мне не нужны проколы. Не сегодня. Поощрение придумайте сами, главное, чтобы все хорошо сработали. Это важно. Возможно, важнее, чем всё, через что мы уже прошли.  
\- Так точно, сэр. Постараемся.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Отбой.  
Микло ещё минуту смотрел на погасший экран и думал. Интересно, а Крайтон и Айрин тоже следят друг за другом? Он хмыкнул. Нет, доверия Скорпи не ждал, наоборот. Он поощрял недоверие. Как будто знал, что в один прекрасный момент ему понадобится недоверие Браки, чтобы спасти его от самого себя. Своей скарранской половины. Возможно, что такой день, наконец, настал, и Брака исполнит своё предназначение. Скорпиус никогда ничего не делает без определенной цели. И если ты не видишь её, это значит, что она просто ещё очень далеко. И только у самого Скорпи есть очки, заглядывающие за горизонт.  
А возможно, он неправильно определил цель даже сейчас. Возможно, цель, с которой Скорпи приблизил его к себе, такая же иррациональная, как и чувства самого Браки к нему. Возможно, любовь не поддаётся анализу, какой бы «Зигмунд Фрейд» не пытался её анализировать. Возможно, она сама находит цели и поводы. Хотел бы Брака это знать наверняка.

Ночью его вызвал Фахар.  
\- Мы выяснили его конечную цель.  
Микло ответил обреченным голосом, роняя лицо на столешницу:  
\- Выкладывай.


	5. Chapter 5

Они переехали на горнолыжную базу. После жары пляжа все, носившие в себе себацианские гены, включая детей, которые до этого вроде не жаловались, дни напролёт купаясь в теплом море, вздохнули с облегчением.

Недоволен был один лишь Крайтон. Скорпи, впрочем, ничуть не смутился. Как всегда, когда его план выходил на финишную прямую, все его мысли были заняты только работой. Впрочем, в этот раз всё было несколько непривычно, так как приходилось действовать втайне от Браки. Каковое обстоятельство вызывало некоторый дискомфорт, но он оправдывал себя тем, что Микло, несмотря на все меры предосторожности, всё-таки обо всём знает, но молчит, а значит, если не одобряет, то, по крайней мере, не препятствует. Брака сам не являлся образцом морального облика, посему в это с трудом, но верилось. В то, что он до сих пор ни о чём не подозревает – меньше, так как параноик Брака порядочный и предпочитает не упускать из вида своего супруга, да хотя бы в целях его же безопасности.

Нескольких дней после смены атмосферы они провели просто великолепно. Даже Крайтон в конце концов перестал ворчать на «себацианскую изнеженность, и вы ещё называете людей низшей расой» и перешёл к другому своему любимому после ворчания занятию – переносу своих земных привычек на местную обстановку. Сначала он поругался с инструктором, объяснив, что будет кататься как привык, и что тому «самому надо преподать пару уроков» и собственно попытавшись это сделать. Потом обругал местный сервис за то, что у них нет какой-то штуки под названием «камин», и, в конце концов, устроил прямо на снегу перед отелем костёр, чем вконец достал администрацию их несчастного курорта. На следующий день его настоятельно попросили остаться в отеле и ничего не предпринимать лично директор, менеджер их крыла и обслуживающий персонал в полном составе. И он остался. Скорпи подозревал, что не сия делегация произвела на него впечатление, а Айрин, шепнувшая ночью мужу пару ласковых.

Он не стал ждать другой возможности и, сказавшись утомленным, тоже остался. Микло сжал зубы, но ничего не сказал, одарив ледяным взглядом. Вечером предстоял неприятный разговор. Но ради приятного разговора, намечавшегося днём, можно было и потерпеть.

По правде говоря, разговор действительно был только ради удовольствия. Дело не имело к этому никакого отношения. Просто ему хотелось ещё хоть раз поболтать с Джоном с глазу на глаз. Это была его единственная возможность. Ведь после успешного осуществления его плана тот вряд ли захочет с ним разговаривать, по крайней мере, используя слова, а не кулаки.

\- Какой смысл оставаться в отеле, когда тут даже посидеть возле камина нельзя, - проворчал Крайтон, усаживаясь в общей зале рядом с ним.

\- Что такое «камин»?

\- Это такой очаг, только относительно безопасный. Огонь, огонь в стене. Живой огонь…

\- Такой, какой ты пытался устроить у нас под окнами?

\- Ну… Живой. Только камин – это способ разжигать живой огонь в помещении, безопасно. Мне, наверное, стоит приобрести на него патент.

\- Да, думаю, в этой голове ещё много удивительных вещей, которых этот мир не видел, - сказал Скорпи без намека на иронию.

\- Хороший способ заработать деньги. Был бы, если бы у меня хоть чуть-чуть лучше соображала башка. Я не могу представить себе схему простейшего камина, о какой-нибудь электронике я и не говорю. Я инвалид умственного труда. Эйнштейн так мне промыл мозги, что я даже научиться заново ничему не могу. Если, конечно, не хочу заработать кровоизлияние в мозг.

\- Всё настолько серьёзно? Надеюсь, скарране об этом не узнают. Мы сейчас усиленно блефуем, делая вид, что технология оружия червоточин до сих пор существует.

\- Как его собрать, подозреваю, до сих пор знают Мойа с Пилотом, если бы им была проведена такая же чистка мозгов, как мне, они бы разучились плавать и пускали бы слюну изо рта.

\- Но Мойа и Пилот скорее умрут, чем выдадут технологию кому бы то ни было, включая тебя, я так понимаю?

\- Можешь не сомневаться.

\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что секрет в надежных руках. Нас устраивает текущее положение дел.

\- Тогда почему ты здесь? – прищурив глаза, подозрительно взглянул на него Крайтон.

\- Считаешь, что это какой-то хитрый план?

\- Ты мне скажи.

\- Я уже сказал – наш ребенок испытывает дефицит общения с детьми её возраста.

\- А если честно?

\- Если честно, я соскучился.

\- Можешь считать меня бездушным, но я – нет. Что тебе надо?

\- Ладно, ты меня поймал. Мне нужно было поговорить с тобой. Не знаю, правда, есть ли в этом какой-то смысл теперь…

\- Что?

\- Когда мы были в нереализованных вселенных… Видишь, я боюсь, что эту часть памяти у тебя стерли. Тогда я не обратил на всё это внимание, мне нужно было оружие, но потом, когда мой ум был свободен от жажды мщения… Я вспомнил. Червоточины – это ведь не только оружие. Это целый мир возможностей.

\- И он хорошо защищается. Это, пожалуй, единственное, что я хорошо помню. Оставь это дело. Кончишь как я.

\- Считаешь? – с сомнением протянул он.

\- Знаю.

\- Значит, ты всё забыл?

\- Даже если нет, думаешь, я поделился бы с тобой?

\- Ты всё ещё мне не доверяешь? Я делал только то, что считал нужным для спасения своей расы. Ну, расы моей лучшей половины. И мщения расе своей худшей половины.

\- Меня не твои цели беспокоят, а методы.

\- Я ведь исправился, не так ли?

\- Интересно, почему? Сменил кнут на пряник, поняв, что кнутом ничего не добьешься? Ты сменил метод, но не мышление. Ты до сих пор думаешь, что все вокруг – всего лишь пешки в твоей игре.

\- Частично ты прав… - Скорпи подумал о том, почему в действительности он сменил тактику. Частично Крайтон был прав, но ведь Игра далеко не его, не он двигает фигуры, он сам - просто одна из самых удачливых и умных фигур на этой доске. Эдакий ферзь… Хм.. Частично… А частично всё произошло из-за Микло. И из-за самого Крайтона. Он сам до конца не разобрался в этом вопросе, но мог поклясться, что всё тут было не настолько кристально рационально, как ему самому хотелось бы. Поэтому частично, только частично.

\- Я рад твоей честности, но это ничего не меняет, - мотнул головой Джон.

\- Простое путешествие по червоточинам – это ведь не оружие, почему они охраняют его? Представь мир, в котором червоточины являются привычными дорогами. Сколько сил и средств было бы сэкономлено, насколько больше пространства было бы освоено…

\- Это вопрос не ко мне, а к Эйнштейну. Возможно, они считают, что червоточины – это их дом, и не хотят, чтобы он становился проходным двором.

Скорпи усмехнулся. Да, то ещё сравненьице. Значит, та раса живёт в червоточинах? И не хочет делиться? Тут два выхода – либо договориться, либо, если мы ничего не можем им предложить, их придется уничтожить. Подослать бы им эйдолонца для начала.

\- Не советовал бы я идти на них войной, - в свою очередь усмехнулся Джон.

\- Этого я и пытаюсь избежать. Надеюсь, ты уже понял, что все расы, которые хоть краем уха слышали об этом, заинтересованы в этой технологии? Если мы не получим её мирным путем, кое-кто захочет получить её не смотря ни на что. Следующей эпохой будет владеть тот, кто будет владеть технологией перемещения через червоточины.

\- Это всё чужие интересы, - подловил его Крайтон. – Но ты сказал, что ты вспомнил о нереализованных вселенных. Тебя лично ведь интересуют именно они?

Крайтон чересчур хорошо его знал…

 

Вечером его и впрямь ожидал маленький скандальчик. Тихий, по обыкновению Браки. Он никогда не кричал на него, только изредка ворчал, а когда вовсе выходил из себя, устраивал вот такие тихие забастовки. Уложив Рилани в постель, Микло лёг сам, не удостоив Скорпи ни взгляда, ни слова. Ложиться было ещё слишком рано, поэтому таким образом он давал понять, что не хочет иметь со своим супругом ничего общего на ближайшие сутки и разделять его компанию не намерен. Если бы не Рилани, которая не уснет, пока оба папы не пожелают ей спокойной ночи, он бы вовсе ушёл куда-нибудь на всю ночь.

\- Как ты считаешь, - попытался разбить лёд Скорпиус. – Рилани уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы пережить новость о том, что у неё появился ещё один папа?

Когда Брака не проявил любопытства, он уточнил:

\- Я собираюсь сказать Крайтону, что она его дочь.

Плечи Микло сжались. Что, что он должен чувствовать по этому поводу?

\- Ты сам хотел… - как бы удивившись реакции, объяснил Скорпи.

Хотел. Когда это было? Задолго до того, как он понял, что не может жить без этого хрупкого цветочка с бледно-серыми пухлыми губками и ярко-синими глазами. С тех пор, как увидел, что любовь бывает такой чистой.

\- А если он её у нас заберет? – прохрипел он. Да, теперь, когда она ему уже не нужна, Скорпи с радостью её сплавит. Брака почувствовал, как ярость наваливается на него, подминает под себя. Ему стало трудно дышать.

\- Если ты… я тоже имею что сказать Крайтону, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

\- Тогда мы точно потеряем все шансы оставить у себя малышку.

\- Хочешь переложить ответственность на меня? С больной головы на здоровую?

\- Ты ведь знаешь о том, куда я отлучался и что делал, - сделал вывод Скорпи, ничуть не обеспокоенный прозвучавшими обвинениями. Его голова была настолько больной, что он и не пытался казаться здоровым, единственное, что его тревожило – это то, что Брака опять пытается выглядеть лучше, чем он есть на самом деле. Так значит, расскажет, только если я расскажу? Да, просто верх благородства. Значит, сам факт его нисколечко не смутил? Вот он, мой мальчик. – Я не хочу повторять, какое это имеет для всех значение, получить эту технологию хотят все, и если не я, то это сделают скарране.

\- Ты мог просто послать кого-нибудь, - вдруг твёрдо, как будто внутренне окаменев, сказал Микло. – Но ты сказал, что тебе нужно поговорить с Крайтоном, попытаться выудить у него то, что он ещё помнит о червоточинах, и всё это только затем, чтобы подобраться к нему и его сыну и взять у них генетические образцы. Думаешь, я не понял, зачем тебе понадобился тот генетический станок, который ты выпросил у скарран в ходе переговоров? Ты испробовал его на Рилани ещё когда она сучила ножками в пеленках. Но материала явно не хватало. Тогда ты задумал взять его у Крайтона и маленького Д’Арго, таким образом три неполноценных цепочки ДНК могли дать тебе полную картину, ведь оба ребенка были зачаты ещё до промывки мозгов и, в этом ты уже успел убедиться, генетической памяти Крайтона. Но ты мог подослать к ним кого угодно, когда угодно. Зачем тебе понадобилось ждать пять лет, чтобы устроить эту милую семейную встречу, я не знаю. Вернее, всё, что я могу предположить, даёт мне повод… и то, что ты пытался скрыть от меня этот план…

У Браки кончились слова. Он мог излагать факты, но так и не научился описывать эмоции. Он чувствовал себя подавленно, опустошенно. Он всё ещё лежал в постели, теперь закрывая ладонями лицо.

\- Я скрывал, потому что не был уверен в том, что это… правильно. Поэтому доверился тебе, зная, что ты остановишь меня, если я зайду слишком далеко. Я ведь не зашел слишком далеко? Ведь никто не пострадал. И после я хотел уступить тебе, ведь именно ты хотел, чтобы Крайтон узнал о своем вторичном отцовстве. Так что я вовсе не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, - но Брака его уже не слушал. Он думал вслух.

\- Зачем тебе нужно было делать это самому? Затем, что ты с самого начала хотел отдать Рилани Крайтону? Почему тогда через столько лет? – Брака пытался понять, но сам же отвергал свои догадки. Ему отчаянно хотелось рационально объяснить всё происходящее, потому что Скорпи ничего не делает просто так, это была аксиома, по которой он жил уже больше шести циклов. И теперь эта аксиома вдруг сама оказалась в положении теоремы.

\- Я ухожу от тебя, - произнёс он наконец, отняв руки от лица. И сам удивился тому, что глаза его под ними так и остались сухими.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ты врёшь, - безапелляционно заявил ему Скорпи утром, когда Брака, встав с дивана, на котором ночевал, тут же принялся собирать вещи.

\- Я серьёзно.

\- Ну тогда ты блефуешь. Ты никуда не уйдёшь. Не забывай, что я вижу, когда кто-то лжет.

\- Как я могу такое забыть… Но я правда ухожу.

\- Тогда ты врешь себе, что ещё хуже. Ты не сможешь от меня уйти. Рилани будет по тебе скучать, - попробовал он нажать на больное место, но тут же осекся, увидев, чьи вещи Микло начал складывать после своих.

\- Боюсь, это она будет скучать по тебе, - нажал на последнее слово Микло.

\- Я не буду говорить Крайтону, если ты останешься. Тебе ведь нужно именно это?

\- Поступай, как хочешь. Я оставлю тебе наш новый адрес, чтобы Крайтон мог нас найти.

\- Тогда я не понял…

\- В этом-то вся проблема. Я – тоже.

\- Ты меня… больше не любишь? – Скорпи предпочитал сторониться этого слова, но как иначе он мог проверить последнюю… можно сказать рациональную причину. Да, рациональную – если Микло не чувствует больше себя эмоционально привязанным к нему, то рационально для него ему от него, Скорпи, уйти.

\- Нет, - соврал Брака.

\- Ты блефуешь или врешь сам себе, потому что… - попытался он акцентировать внимание на этот факт, но Брака перебил его, первый раз за всё их совместное существование повысив голос:

\- Я знаю!

\- Хорошо. Уходи. Полагаю, тебе нужно от меня отдохнуть. Я удивлен, что ты продержался так долго. Впрочем, подозреваю, что если бы не дети… Чёрт, а идея семьи на самом деле не такая уж хорошая штука, кто бы мог подумать. Может, и правильно её устранили? – в голосе Скорпи промелькнула горечь. Настоящая или деланная?

\- Хотел бы я иметь твою способность детектора лжи, - покачал головой Брака.

\- Эм-Ли останется со мной, - развод так развод, следует хотя бы поделить детей.

\- Эм-Ли останется в академии, - поправил его Брака. – А на каникулах… Думаю, она уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы решать самой.

\- Ты понимаешь, что эта ситуация нелепа? – пока сборы не кончились, а Брака всегда был слишком большим аккуратистом - сказывалось классическое миротворческое воспитание, у Скорпиуса было время остановить его.

\- Она была нелепа с самого начала. Чем эта нелепость нелепее той, с чего всё началось? Ты сам учил меня думать самостоятельно. Вот тебе результат на твою голову.

\- Я всё-таки зашёл слишком далеко. Я это понял. Я… исправлюсь.

\- Когда исправишься, пиши. Я позволю тебе увидеться с Рилани.

\- Ты… Ты не имеешь права не давать мне видеться с дочерью!

\- А может, это будет зависеть только от Крайтона. Вчера тебя подобная перспектива не пугала.

\- Но ведь ты сам хотел!..

\- Это надо было делать, когда я этого хотел.

\- Хорошо. Ты полностью меня уел. Я раскаиваюсь. Я зашел слишком далеко. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался? – Скорпи действительно уже почти жалел о сделанном, но всё ещё был чересчур уверен в себе. Он прекрасно знал, как добиться от Микло всего, чего ему хотелось. Пара прикосновений в нужных местах…

\- Доказать, что этого хочешь ты, - заскрежетал зубами, пытаясь сдержать стон, Брака, - а не я.

\- Но, согласись, это могло бы помочь, - проворчал Скорпи, но руки не убрал. Потому что действительно не хотел отпускать Микло. Он вспомнил церемонию обручения. Тогда Брака поверил. Возможно, в первый раз. И ему было достаточно слова эйделонца, который повторил выуженное у Скорпиуса желание быть с ним. – Если ты подождёшь немного, я приведу эйделонца, и он повторит то, что со дня нашей свадьбы не менялось.

\- Думать одно, а делать другое – это в порядке вещей, ведь так? И если ты думаешь, что хочешь со мной быть, а поступаешь наоборот, то, очевидно, я должен сделать то же самое. Это единственное логичное объяснение, которое я нахожу своим действиям, и тебя, боюсь, ждёт не больший успех. Ты не зашел слишком далеко, дело также не в том, что ты хочешь рассказать Крайтону о Рилани, или в том, что ты не посвятил меня в свои планы. Я не знаю, в чём дело, но я чувствую, что мне нужно уйти.

\- Что мне сделать… - Скорпи поразился этому монологу. Такие пространные и, главное, хорошо составленные объяснения… По привычке ему захотелось как-то поощрить Микло. Но он вовремя спохватился. – Чтобы ты остался?

\- Можешь потом задаться вопросом, что тебе сделать, чтобы я вернулся. Сейчас мне необходимо уйти. Я не хочу. И я знаю, что ты не хочешь… Но…

\- Это не логично.

\- Логично делать что-то нелогичное в ответ на нелогичное, - вполне логично ответил Микло. В проеме двери показалась Рилани, заспанная, в одной ночной рубашке, переминаясь с одной босой ноги на другую.

\- Рилани, - оторвавшись от горячих рук Скорпи, поспешил к ней Брака. – Мы едем в другое место, там будет очень красиво, но к сожалению, ни папа, ни Д’Арго не смогут за нами поехать. Возможно, если смогут, они присоединятся позже.

\- Почему Д’Алко не может? Его мама не пускает?

\- Да, так оно и есть.

\- Мамы вледные, - сделала малышка вывод. – Холосо, что у меня её нет.

Брака начал её одевать, еле прислушиваясь к её болтовне.

\- Д’Алко, вот глупый, сплосил, не путаюсь ли я в папах. Конесно, у него-то всего один папа. А ещё он сказал, что у меня тоже должна быть мама. Но это же не обязательно? Ведь плавда? Не хочу никакую маму. Мне двух папов хватает. Пап, ты же плиедешь к нам? Ты всегда плиезжаешь, я знаю. Сначала говоришь, что не сможешь, а потом лаз – и плиехал. Д’Алко… Он тоже же ведь плиедит?

\- Наверняка, - ответил Скорпи многообещающе. – Может, мама у него и против, но не забывай, у него есть же еще и папа.

Рилани кивнула.

Когда за Микло и малышкой закрылась дверь, Скорпи начал думать, что ему сделать, чтобы вернуть их. Что Брака посчитает достаточным? Но, разумеется, сперва нужно было выждать время. Интересно, а сколько времени нужно выждать? День? Два? Дней десять, может? Месяц? Пару месяцев? Целый цикл?! От подобных ужасных перспектив голова у него чуть не взорвалась. Он пополз к чемоданчику со сменой стержней, ожидая скорого самовыброса. Меняя раскалившиеся стержни на холодные, он помянул недобрым словом Сикозу, чья блестящая модификация его головного охладителя сломалась через три цикла. Теперь стержни снова приходилось по старинке менять, ведь починить его было некому. Обругав себя за то, что не обзавелся подробной схемой механизма до того, как вышвырнул «Спутник», как называл её Крайтон, из своей жизни, и похвалив за то, что при этом не убил её, а значит не всё ещё потеряно, он подошёл к термостату и понизил температуру в комнате до предельного минимума. Почему-то с уходом Браки его самоконтроль начал сдавать.

В дверь постучались. Было чрезвычайно иррационально думать, что это вернулся Микло, но Скорпиус так подумал. Удивился тому, как сдал его интеллект, подошёл к двери и открыл её.

\- Я сама удивляюсь, что делаю это… - на пороге стояла Айрин. – Но мы ждали… И… В общем… Вы обещали, что Рилани…

\- Они уехали, - бросил Скорпи и уже хотел закрыть дверь, но передумал. А ведь это мысль. Кто знает, что такое семья, причем не только на собственном опыте, но и на опыте всей своей планеты? Крайтон. Крайтон должен знать, сколько нужно выждать. Крайтон должен знать, что делать потом. И главное - Крайтон не может ему отказать, потому что у него перед ним должок. Всё сразу стало безумно интересным. Ну правда, это же просто-напросто очередная игра. А уж в играх Скорпи знал толк. Сначала выучим правила. От того, кто их знает.

\- А твой муж ещё под домашним арестом? – осведомился он у Айрин.

\- Нет, он собрался с нами. А куда пошли Брака и Рилани?

\- Не знаю, адрес он пришлёт позже. Видишь ли, мы в некотором роде… Поссорились, - слово «расстались» он произнести не смог. Расстались – это уже навсегда, а тут так, мелкая ссора, это ненадолго.

\- О… - Айрин не знала, как реагировать.

\- Ты не будешь особо возражать, если я поговорю с твоим мужем? Знаю, что с моей стороны это нагло, но разговор весьма серьезный. Ты же мне доверяешь?

\- Это как-то связано с Бракой?

\- Это связано… со всем. Просто… Мне нужен его совет.

И ему дали разрешение на одну консультацию. Он давно понял, что путь к Крайтону лежит через Айрин Сун, и позаботился, чтобы эта дверка была всегда открыта.

 

\- Вообще-то я сегодня хотел покататься с горки, - проворчал Джон, когда он распахнул ему дверь в свой номер. – Но Д’Арго так расстроился, что Рилани не будет, что я уже сам захотел прийти и разобраться, что тут у вас за семейные разборки, и где нам теперь пересечься с малышкой. Хотя, если честно, молодец Брака. Скажи, он не вынес твоего обращения с собой? Что это было – садомазо или психологический прессинг? Только честно, я никому не скажу.

\- Джон, - укоризненно посмотрел на него Скорпи. - Неужели ты считаешь, что в таком случае эйдолонцы бы нас обвенчали? Микло сам настоял на этой церемонии, потому что, как и ты, был немножко параноиком.

\- Тогда из-за чего он сбежал?

\- Об этом-то мне и нужно поговорить.

И он рассказал ему практически всё. Как на духу. По идее Крайтон должен был прослезиться. Он этого, конечно, не сделал, но поверить поверил. Это уже хорошо, хотя тут пришлось обойтись без ментальных образов, как было с рассказом о его детстве. Он долго и скрупулезно подбирал ту пачку материалов, которую показывал тем, кого пытался перетянуть на свою сторону. Первым такой чести удостоился Брака, потом Крайтон. Микло плакал, в отличие от Джона. От воспоминаний о Браке у него комок подступил к горлу. Он бы сам сейчас заплакал, если бы имел хотя бы одну слезную железу.

Естественно, ему пришлось рассказать о Рилани, чья она дочь на самом деле. И он опасался, что Джон будет невнимательно слушать остальное, потому как его мысли будут заняты этим фактом, но всё вышло совсем наоборот. Крайтон догадывался о своем отцовстве, а, получив подтверждение, только ещё внимательней прислушался. Возможно оттого, что ожидал чего-нибудь ещё в том же духе. На признание о том, что Скорпи добыл их с сыном генетический материал, Крайтон только усмехнулся и даже не спросил результат. А ведь он был. И ещё какой… Нет, не формула, не схема. Принцип. Принцип, о котором он сам уже давно догадывался. И вчера они проговорили об этом с Джоном до самого вечера. Принцип остался и с ним, он никуда не исчезал, он никем не был стерт. Принцип, который дает понимающему его неограниченные возможности, поднимает его над всеми, как трехмерный объект возвышается над двухмерными, ползающими по плоскости внизу. Понимание этого принципа приближает тебя к богам. Те, кто умеет им пользоваться на практике и есть боги. Но вот с практикой-то тут и вышла накладочка. Над которой стоит порыдать на досуге.

\- Ты хороший психолог, ведь так? – были первые слова Джона после того, как он выслушал рассказ.

Скорпи неуверенно кивнул.

\- И при этом не можешь понять, что происходит в твоем собственном мозгу?

Он ещё раз также неуверенно кивнул.

\- Врачу – исцелися сам! – хохотнул Крайтон.

\- Ты… поможешь мне?

\- Вернуть Браку?

\- Да.

\- Взамен на Рилани?

\- Вообще-то нет… Если Микло захочет её оставить… разбирайся с ним сам. Если честно, я бы тоже уже предпочел, чтобы она и дальше была с нами.

\- Тогда за что?

\- Ты мне должен.

\- Что?

\- Я вернул тебе твою возлюбленную, теперь ты должен вернуть мне… моего.

\- Что?!

\- Это долг чести, не так ли?

\- Но ты сделал это для того, чтобы выудить у меня секрет оружия червоточин!

\- Но я ведь мог это сделать другим способом…

\- Другим у тебя не получилось. Это не был сознательный выбор, ты просто перебирал все возможности…

\- Ты меня недооцениваешь. Я просто изменился. Благодаря Браке, если тебе уж так хочется знать, - последнюю фразу Скорпи выплюнул так, как будто слова жгли ему язык. Он никогда не произносил этого вслух, он подозревал об этом, но никогда даже не домысливал эту фразу полностью. Да, изменился. Да, где-то там маячил Микло. Да, как-то эти явления были связаны. Не сам Микло, не настолько он был хороший, а чувства, которые он к нему испытывал. Когда Скорпи нашёл Айрин – не совсем случайно, но в том, в каком состоянии она была, не было его вины, - он впервые в жизни со-чувствовал. Да, он спас ее, потому что ему нужно было подобраться к Крайтону, но он также остро почувствовал, каково Джону без неё, каково Джону было бы лишиться её навсегда, потому что чувствовал, что сам может лишиться Браки, на слишком остром тот был краю. Айрин всегда была для Скорпиуса соперницей, он слишком хорошо понимал, почему его ментальный клон убил её, но тогда… Тогда он выхаживал её так, как будто считал, что между её благополучием и благополучием Микло есть какая-то связь. Он никогда не прекращал играть, но к его стройной логической игре начали примешиваться иррациональные нотки. Сначала они не мешали его действиям, по крайней мере, он мог найти этим действиям логическое объяснение, хотя оно не могло полностью перекрыть нелогическое. Но потом всё стало гораздо хуже. Что произошло сейчас? Почему он не может себя понять? Почему он не может понять Браку?

Последние три вопроса он задал вслух.

\- Потому что тут понимать нечего, - проворчал Крайтон. – Не отнимай время у нормальных людей, которые понимают, что не всё в мире должно иметь рациональное объяснение, некоторые вещи просто случаются. Ты облажался, бывает. Ты крупно облажался, тоже бывает. Ты хочешь вернуть Браку? А хочет ли он возвращаться, ты у него спросил?

\- Хочет.

\- Что?

\- Я вижу, когда люди лгут. Именно это я и не понимаю, почему он ушёл, не хотя этого. Поэтому я до сих пор не могу в это поверить. Это не имеет никакого смысла.

\- Не ищи смысл в поступках дураков и влюбленных.

\- Брака далеко не дурак, не стоит его недооценивать… - обиделся за Микло Скорпи, но потом понял. - Ты хотел сказать…

\- Ничего я не хотел сказать… Это конечно плохой пример, но… Когда ты подобрал Айрин, она тебе не рассказывала, почему ушла от меня?

\- Нет. Но думаю на то были…

\- Нет. Мы оба до сих пор не понимаем, какие такие основания у неё были. Мы даже не поссорились. Так что… Не ищи смысл, вполне возможно, его там и нет. И не надо.

\- Хорошо, я помогу тебе, - сказал Джон после изрядной паузы, во время которой Скорпиус пытался представить себе, как отсутствие смысла может отразиться на существовании разумного существа. Нет, оно не впадет обратно в примитивное существование, ведь в природе как раз всё подчинено четкой логике, но и назвать подобное существование без логики разумным не поворачивается язык. Что же это такое – новый виток эволюции? Самое смешное, что это очень близко прилагалось к тому самому принципу червоточины, зная который, ты становишься подобным богу. Потому что принцип был абсолютно иррациональным. Именно поэтому никакие ученые не могли его понять – они думали слишком прямо, слишком логично. И вот почему Крайтон мог беспрепятственно шататься по червоточинам – потому что нелогичность его никогда не смущала, он быстро привыкал ко всем нелепицам вселенной, он сам был такой нелепицей. Дураки и влюбленные… Скорпи ощерил в усмешке зубы.

\- Но не потому, что должен тебе, - отреагировал на ухмылку Джон. - Просто… Просто я хочу помочь Браке. Ведь он растил мою дочь как свою. Должен же я его за это отблагодарить. Это конечно нелепая благодарность – возвращать его к тебе, но если он сам этого хочет… Впрочем, это по твоим словам, я должен сначала поговорить с ним сам.

\- Разумеется, как только я сам узнаю, где он.

\- А теперь извини, меня ждёт серьёзный разговор с моей женой… И сыном. Только подумать – его будущая «невеста» - его собственная сестра. Надеюсь, ты собирался сказать об этом до того, как произойдёт неизбежное?

\- Думаю, у меня было ещё лет десять на размышления, - снова осклабился Скорпи.


	7. Chapter 7

Они поселились на безумно красивой планете. Домик их стоял почти в лесу, над крышей нависала крона векового гиганта, вместо колодца был родник, который бил прямо в оранжерее. Поместье стояло в трёх минутах езды на вездеходе от города, врезанного в гору. Место это он присмотрел уже давно, цикла два назад, купил через подставное лицо и держал втайне от Скорпи. Нет, он не хотел сбежать всё это время, просто продумывать все варианты – это было первое, чему он у того же Скорпиуса научился. Сейчас, правда, не было смысла прятаться. И тайное место перестало быть тайным. Да, пустая трата ресурсов, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он мог полететь только сюда и не мог не выслать Скорпи адрес. Тот, правда, почему-то не спешил долбиться в запертую дверь, как он ожидал и психологически к этому готовился.

Зато появилось семейство Крайтон-Сун. Скорпи всё-таки рассказал Джону о его отцовстве, но тот вполне разумно решил, что забирать девочку у того, кого она считает своими родителями, в первую очередь нечестно по отношению к ней самой. Крайтон несколько раз повторил слово «родители», видимо, пытаясь намекнуть на второго папашу, которого рядом не было. С чего бы Джону заботиться о том, где находится Скорпиус, Брака не понял.

Айрин решила, что Мойа с Пилотом пока не наотдыхались от них, а эта планета – вполне подходит для их собственного отдыха, ничуть не хуже курортной, и выпросила разрешение погостить. Рилани была впечатлена тем, что мысль не разлучать их с братиком – они с Д’Арго оба быстро привыкали к своей родственной связи, пришла в голову именно маме, которую она так не хочет. Возможно, мамы не такие уж вредные.

Брака, естественно, не смог отказать, но жить в одном доме с Крайтоном и его женой… Это вам не гостиница. Здесь близость к этой семейке была просто изматывающей. Особенно Микло бесило бесстыдное проявление чувств, которое они демонстрировали каждый раз, когда он их заставал вместе. Особенно в связи с тем, что ответить ему на это было нечем.

Таким образом прошли несколько десятков дней, потом ещё… Рилани, несмотря на бурную занятость с братом, стала всё чаще вспоминать свого второго папу, хотя для некоторых любимых игр, которые придумывал для неё Скорпи, например, когда он становился на четвереньки и катал её на спине, вполне подошёл и биологический папа, а Брако опять бесился, видя всё это, потому что у него было в такие моменты стойкое ощущение, что Рилани – общий ребенок Скорпи и Крайтона. И видимо именно поэтому Скорпиус так хотел сказать Джону о его дочери. Но сам Микло никогда не умел играть с Рилани так, как умеют только папы. Он был строгим и сдержанным родителем, почти как и Айрин. Она смотрела на шалящих детей и мужа также нежно, как и Брака когда-то смотрел на игры Скорпи и Рилани, но никогда не вмешивалась. Это тоже его бесило. А Скорпи, давая столько поводов о нем помнить, так и не давал о себе знать.

Сначала Микло начал серьёзно скучать по супругу, потом сердиться на него, в конце концов он решил, что тот и правда на самом деле хотел от него избавиться, и что правильно он от него ушёл. А потом он снова начал скучать…

И тогда началась волна подарков. К ним начали приходить разнообразные забавные вещицы, каждый раз по три – что-то парное детское и что-то взрослое, как правило интимное. Отправитель не указывался, но так как взрослые подарки были подписаны именно Браке, было совершенно очевидно, что они были от Скорпи. Отсутствие подарков, даже символических, для Крайтона и Айрин слегка успокаивало – то, что детские подарки были парными, говорило о том, что о присутствии семейства Крайтона Скорпи знал, но считал невежливым оставить без подарка только Д’Арго.

Хотя выбор подарков был иногда, мягко скажем, странным. Раз у порога их дома объявился акрасский довоног – зверюга ростом с двух гуманоидов в холке, весьма свирепая на вид, но к счастью травоядная. Он был привязан к штырю в земле, а на шее у него был повязан бабочкой огромный розовый бант. Традиция детское-взрослое была нарушена, так как подарок был один на всех. Или второй подарок был съеден первым, что тоже могло иметь место, так как к тому времени, как всё семейство проснулось и выглянуло в окно, довоног подъел всё в пределах своей досягаемости. Кому предназначался такой «подарочек» - Микло или детям, они так и не узнали, но больше всего он понравился Рилани, потому что её не волновало, чем они будут его кормить и где держать, её волновало, какая нежная у него шерстка и как приятно кататься на его хвосте. Впрочем, Д’Арго так же подарок понравился, вот только подарку не понравилось то, как он ему понравился. Если бы довоноги умели говорить, этот бы точно знал прозвище Д’Арго на Мойе и весьма часто его употреблял. Бедное животное скулило и пыталось спрятаться от «дрена фрелника и так далее» под крыльцо, таким образом, устроив в доме настоящее землетрясение.

В тот вечер Микло снова начал сердиться. По всему выходило, что Скорпи трус, раз подсылает всяких довоногов вместо того, чтобы явиться самому. Хотя, разумеется, о том, как они поживают, он был осведомлен – Брака давно уже заметил расставленные кругом «жучки», но раньше не пытался с ними бороться. Сейчас же, вооружившись подаренной таким же образом пару дней назад «глюшкой для кольфа», как назвал это Крайтон, безуспешно пытаясь объяснить Браке, что это никоим образом не вид холодного оружия, он выкорчевал и раздолбал все до единой камеры.

\- Хочешь знать, как мы – приди и посмотри собственными глазами, - произнёс он в последний жучок и погрузил его в кучу экскрементов, наваленную довоногом во дворе.

Поток подарков прекратился.


End file.
